Da amizade para o amor 3
by Kamy Jaganshi
Summary: Shiryu e seus amigos percebem que Dohko está amando, então resolvem pedir ajuda à Atena para ajuda-los a juntar um casal! YAOI/LEMON - presente para Dohko e minha irmãzinha Keila
1. A curiosidade dos bronzeados

**Sejam bem vindos à terceira temporada da fic "Da amizade para o amor", essa fic vai de presente para Dohko de Libra e para minha amada irmãzinha Keila Minamino que fará aniversário dia 24/09... Parabéns querida *-***

**E só para lembrar, Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a titio Kurumada (ele não quis me vender eles T_T) e também não tem fins lucrativos (uma pena, pois ando precisando), é só pra diversão dessa perva que vos fala rsrsrs...**

**Agora sim, boa leitura! o/**

* * *

><p><strong>Da amizade para o amor 3<strong>

E mais um ano se passou no Santuário de Atena. Os romances estão a todo vapor, principalmente o de Miro e Kamus. Os dois depois que engataram um romance sério, são vistos em toda parte do santuário juntos.

Mu e Shaka não ficam atrás. Claro que no começo do namoro alguns tiravam uma com a cara do carneirinho, dizendo _"Credo Mu, é o Shaka que fica de olhos fechados e o cego é você" _ou _"Então a lenda é verdadeira? Existe um lobo mal em pele de cordeiro"._ Mas com o tempo, essas piadinhas iam sumindo.

Mas não podemos nos esquecer das novidades do cortiço, digo santuário, pois o leão foi domesticado. Aioria e Marin se casaram e ela está grávida de cinco meses, sua barriga já começava a aparecer, o que a deixava mais bela.

Shina e Aldebaran apesar de terem começado o namoro na mesma época que Marin e Aioria, ainda nem noivaram, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. O importante é que estão felizes.

Bom, não podemos nos esquecer do nosso adorável cavaleiro de peixes, que fez jus ao seu nome e juntou dois casais que mais amamos: Kamus e Miro, Shaka e Mu. Nosso peixinho também está muito feliz com seu caranguejinho.

Mas vamos parar de falar dos apaixonados do santuário, pois há duas pessoas que se amam há décadas – literalmente – mas, nunca tiveram a coragem de falar, e um deles está no 13º templo, sentado confortavelmente em sua cadeira e analisando alguns relatórios da fundação Kido.

Sim, é ele mesmo! Shion de Áries, mais conhecido como Grande Mestre. Enquanto ele trabalhava, sua mente estava em outro lugar, mais direcionada pra a casa de libra. _"Pelos deuses!"_ pensava_ "Como eu consegui ficar calado durante todos esses anos sem dizer que o amava?"._

Balançou a cabeça tentando espantar esses pensamentos. _"Não, isso não é hora pra pensar nisso, mas... Acho que vou vê-lo mais tarde" _sorriu e com esse pensamento voltou a se concentrar em seu trabalho.

**oOo**

Alguns templos abaixo, mais especificamente no sétimo, o dono dessa casa tinha pensamentos bem parecidos com o do Grande Mestre. Sim, ele estava perdidamente apaixonado pelo ariano, mas por causa do jeito certinho do amigo, tinha medo de revelar seus sentimentos e ser rejeitado por ele.

-Nossa! Todos esses anos nos cinco picos antigos até que me fizeram bem, pois senão já teria surtado. – riu Dohko que estava deitado em sua cama.

Dohko continuou em sua cama pensando mais um pouco sobre sua vida. Em seu primeiro discípulo Tenma, na primeira santa guerra contra Hades.

Quando Atena lhe concedeu uma vida longe e o transformou em um anãozinho roxo. _"Caramba, tinha que ser um anãozinho e roxo ainda por cima?"_ pensou torcendo o nariz em desaprovação "_Será que ela se achava a 'Branca de Neve' pra fazer isso comigo?" _ironizou_ "O Shion é que deu sorte, continuou com sua aparência jovem, bonito e muito sexy"_ sorriu ao se lembrar de Shion de novo _"Bom, nem sei por que estou reclamando, pelo menos voltei a ser jovem" _pensou por fim.

Dentre todas essas lembranças, é claro que ele não podia se esquecer de seu pupilo Shiryu, esse que aprendeu as mesmas técnicas que ele e quem sabe no futuro ele não se tornasse o novo cavaleiro de libra, mas para isso ele teria que treinar mais um pouco.

-Bom acho que vou treinar um pouquinho para desenferrujar. – disse se levantando da cama – Quem sabe não encontro o Shiryu por lá e treino ele mais um pouco. – sorriu e foi em direção da arena.

**oOo**

-Miro me solta! – exclamou Kamus.

-Não solto não francesinho. – sorriu.

-Miro, temos que ir treinar. Anda me solta s'il vous plaît. – pediu tentando se soltar dos braços fortes de seu amante.

-Aaahh geladinho, vamos faltar do treino só hoje? – fez sua famosa carinha de cachorro pidão.

-Mas mon amour, nós faltamos do treino semana passada umas três vezes.

-Ah, mas foi semana passada! – sorriu inocente (**N/A:** Como se ele fosse ¬¬) – Vamos geladinho, por favooooooor.

-Non Miro, eu já disse e também sinto que o treinamento de Hyoga non está completo.

-Mas sempre é esse pato! – bufou soltando Kamus e cruzando os braços – Qual é! Perder só uns dias de treino não irá matar aquele pato congelado, Kamus.

-Miro non fale assim do Hyoga! – disse sério - E eu non irei para a cachoeira com você agora. – se aproximou da porta de seu quarto, mas parou sem se virar – Quem sabe depois do treino.

Miro ao ouvir isso, abriu um sorriso irradiante. Correu a curta distancia que existia entre ele e abraçou seu francês por trás lhe dando um beijo no pescoço.

-É por isso que te amo meu francês gelado.

**oOo**

Na arena estavam tanto os cavaleiros de bronze como alguns de prata e os de ouro. Enquanto uns estavam treinando outros estavam na arquibancada jogando conversa fora.

-Hei Shiryu, é impressão minha ou seu mestre anda meio distraído? – pergunta Shun abraçado a Hyoga.

-Não é impressão não, Shun. Ele está muito distraído mesmo. Ontem mesmo ele tinha falado: "Shunrei, você poderia fazer um chazinho pra mim?".

-Ta, e o que isso tem de mais Shi? – perguntou Seiya com cara de interrogação. (**N/A:** Beleza, agora me diga uma novidade ¬¬).

-Oh seu pangaré alado, não ta vendo que ele esta querendo dizer que o velho ta pirando de vez? – respondeu Ikki – E você solta meu irmão. – puxou Shun pra perto de si.

-Hei, veja lá como fala do meu mestre! – reclamou Shiryu – Vou tentar te explica Seiya, preste bem atenção. – os outros de bronze se seguraram pra não rir – Eu estou querendo dizer, é que a Shunrei está no cinco picos e não aqui. Entendeu agora?

-Aaahh taahh, porque não falou logo de uma vez? Eu hein, povo que adora enrolar.

Todos balançaram suas cabeças em negação. É Seiya não tinha mais conserto, uma vez burro, sempre burro.

-Shiryu, será que seu mestre não está apaixonado? – pergunta Shun enquanto volta de fininho pros braços de seu amado.

-Mas por quem ele estaria? – perguntou o chinês.

-Que tal a Shunrei? – fala pegasus – Você não disse que ele pediu chazinho pra ela, mesmo ela não estando aí?

-Que isso cara, está chamando meu mestre de pedófilo? – exclama dragão – Mas eu tenho uma leve idéia de quem seja esse amor dele.

-E quem seria Shiryu? – perguntou Hyoga.

-Bom, prefiro não falar ainda, primeiro quero investigar pra ver se minhas suspeitas são verdadeiras.

-Então se quiser fazer isso, sua chance é agora! – disse Hyoga apontando discretamente para a entrada da arena onde estava Dohko de libra.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>OLÁ QUEM VOLTOUUUU! *olhos brilhando* Sim, minha gente, vim trazer a terceira temporada *o*<strong>

**Então o que acharam? Gostaram do capitulo? Acharam muito curto? Odiaram ele? Querem ver bastante pegas? Rsrsrs... Bem pra isso, vocÊs teram que me deixar reviews kkkkkk...**

**E sinto muito pelo capitulo pequeno, é que eu queri fazer suspense (no que? O_o), então esse foi o unico jeito, talves mais um ou dois caps estejam curtos, mas com o tempo eu vou aumentando eles xD**

**E como eu disse no começo, essa fic é pra Dohko que fez mais um aninho de vida nessa terça (senão me engano) que foi dia 20/09 e claro, para minha amada irmãzinha de coração (que é mais irmã minha do q as de sangue ¬¬) que fará no dia 24/09... Como eu queria dar esse presente para os dois, eu coloquei o primeiro cap bem entre as dadas deles xP**

**Agora o de sempre minhas queridas (ou queridos, nunca se sabe)...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! \o/**


	2. Seiya tem uma idéia

**Sejam bem vindos à terceira temporada da fic "Da amizade para o amor", essa fic vai de presente para Dohko de Libra e para minha amada irmãzinha Keila Minamino que fará aniversário dia 24/09... Parabéns querida *-***

**E só para lembrar, Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a titio Kurumada (ele não quis me vender eles T_T) e também não tem fins lucrativos (uma pena, pois ando precisando), é só pra diversão dessa perva que vos fala rsrsrs...**

**Agora sim, boa leitura! o/**

* * *

><p><strong>Da amizade para o amor 3<strong>

Já se passava uma da tarde e todos os cavaleiros que estavam na arena foram subindo para seus templos, ou como os cavaleiros de pratas iam em direção ao seus alojamentos.

-Ah finalmente terminei isso! – diz Shion se espreguiçando todo feliz, pois agora poderia ir ver seu amigo – Bom, se eu quiser ir vê-lo tenho que ir agora antes que Saori chegue.

Shion se levantou de sua cadeira e saiu de seu escritório. Estava com muita saudade de seu amigo, fazia algumas horas que não via seu querido amigo e isso já estava lhe matando.

Sim, podiam ser só algumas horas, mas para os apaixonados, isso é uma eternidade. _"Acho que se não for vê-lo agora eu surto de vez!"_ pensou já descendo as escadarias, desceu tão rápido que quando deu por si, já estava em frente à casa de libra.

Ficou parado em frente à porta pensando no que poderia dizer ao amigo e nenhum assusto lhe vinha à mente, bom pelo jeito o negócio era improvisar. Ficou na duvida se batia na porta ou se entrava, depois de alguns segundos pensando resolveu ir entrando, sempre fez isso, porque não faria agora?

-Dohko meu amigo, você está? – chamou Shion ao parar no meio da sala.

-Estou na cozinha! – gritou Dohko e o tibetano foi indo em direção à cozinha.

-Me deixe adivinhar... Você está fazendo um de seus deliciosos ch... – quando chegou à porta da cozinha, Shion estancou ao ver seu querido amigo só com uma calça folgada e sem camisa em frente ao fogão.

-O que ouve meu amigo? Porque ficou mudo do nada? – perguntou Dohko sem se virar.

-Anh? Ah, não foi nada... Err... Você pelo jeito esta fazendo um daqueles chás que eu amo, não é? – disse Shion tentando disfarçar.

-Hehehe... Estou sim meu amigo. – desliga o fogo e já tira a chaleira do fogão levando até a mesa – Acho que adivinhei que você viria aqui hoje. – diz com ar irônico.

-Claro... Como adivinhou ontem, antes de ontem e provavelmente irá adivinhar amanhã. – diz Shion também irônico se sentando na cadeira – Hoje sua casa está muito quieta. – tenta mudar de assunto para poder disfarçar o constrangimento por ver o estado do amigo – Onde está seu discípulo?

-Ah... O Shiryu saiu foi dar uma volta pelo santuário com os amigos. – diz já servindo o chá ao amigo.

Dohko após servir o chá, se sentou em frente à Shion e começaram a conversar. Lembraram-se do passado, de Tenma o garoto que quis salvar o amigo, de Atlas o pequeno lemuriano que mais parecia um garoto de recados.

Lembraram também de seus queridos companheiros de batalhas e claro, como podiam se esquecer do grande mestre Hakurei? Ele foi um grande homem.

Continuaram com a conversa durante um bom tempo, quem via esses dois nesse papo tão animado, diriam que não se viam há meses, coisa que é bem o contrario, pois se viam todos os dias, após Shion terminar de ler alguns relatórios e fazer tudo que tinha que fazer no pequeno escritório que tinha no terceiro templo.

**oOo**

Os cinco cavaleiros de bronze estavam andando perto da praia, todos conversando animadamente, rindo de alguma idiotice que Seiya falava, ou então rindo do Ikki que tentava separar Shun e Hyoga, mas sem sucesso, pois eles sempre conseguiam se desvencilhar de Fênix para ficarem abraçados.

-Então Shiryu, você conseguiu descobrir algo com seu mestre? – perguntou Shun curioso.

-Que nada Shun, quando ele foi lá pra arena, era pra me treinar, pois ele me disse que um dia eu irei ficar com a armadura dele, com isso não deu pra conversar com ele, só treinar! – disse Shiryu com toda a sua calma.

-A armadura de libra? – perguntou um distraído Seiya.

-Nããão... Ele vai ganhar a armadura de peixes. – responde Ikki bem irônico.

-Não acho que a de peixes ficaria legal no Shi! – analisa Shiryu – Ele ficaria mais bonito com a de libra mesmo. – disse por fim.

-Nossa cara, como você consegue namorar esse jumento do Seiya? – pergunta Hyoga abraçando Shun.

-Bom, ele pode não ser o cara mais inteligente do mundo, mas convenhamos, ele é bem divertido e também é bonito. – sorri pegando na mão de Seiya – E também é bom de cama. – com um sorriso malicioso sussurrou para que os outros não ouvissem coisa que não deu certo.

-Cara, eu podia dormir sem essa! – disse Ikki com cara de desgosto, fazendo todos rir disso. Bem, todos menos Seiya, claro.

-Ei, não precisa humilhar não cara. – soltou da mão de Shiryu para cruzar os braços emburrado.

Todos riram da criancice de pegasus até Shiryu, mas mesmo rindo o abraçou dando um pequeno beijo no pescoço dele. Continuaram com o passeio tranquilamente e sem falarem nada, apenas apreciando a companhia dos amigos.

Claro que cada um estava em seus pensamentos que eram bem parecidos, pelo menos o da maioria. Estavam todos querendo saber quem era a tal pessoa que deixava Dohko tão distraído, só Shiryu que estava pensando em como descobrir se suas duvidas estavam certas, para quem sabe, poder dar uma mãozinha pro mestre. Até que todos param bruscamente de andar ao ouvirem o que Seiya falou.

- Gente, eu tive uma idéia! – falou bem animado.

- Pelos Deuses, só posso estar ficando louco! – murmura Hyoga.

-Porque Oga? – pergunta Shun ainda abraçado ao loiro.

-Porque estou querendo saber que idéia é essa!

-É cara, você está louco mesmo! – fala Ikki – E solta o Shun, já falei! – puxa Shun dos braços de Hyoga.

-Eiii... Posso falar logo minha idéia? – reclama pegasus.

-Fale antes que eu mude de idéia e não te escute mais. – falou Hyoga pegando disfarçadamente a mão de Shun.

-Ta, mas é o seguinte, primeiro o Shi tem que nos falar quem é essa pessoa que Dohko desse estar apaixonado. – olha pro chinês em um pedido mudo.

Com o pedido de Seiya, todos olham para o dragão. Todos estavam curiosos demais para saberem quem era a tal pessoa, claro que ninguém iria tentar perguntar, pois sabiam que Shiryu não iria responder, mas também sabiam que ele nunca negava um pedido de Seiya.

-Ta legal... – respira fundo olhando para todos – Acho que ele está afim do mestre Shion.

-E porque você acha isso? – pergunta Shun bem curioso.

-Primeiro que eles sobreviveram à primeira guerra santa... Ta eu sei que isso não é motivo, mas nunca saíram do lado um do outro, quando ouve a primeira guerra, eles sempre iam pras missões juntos. – fez uma pausa pra respirar – Segundo motivo é que eu já vi os olhares que ele lança pro mestre Shion quando estão juntos.

-Isso é um motivo e tanto! – comenta Hyoga – Agora Seiya, você pode nos dizer qual é a sua idéia?

-Ta, mas vou precisar da ajuda de todos! – e começa a explicar sua idéia.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo povinho do meu coração o *vê um monte de gente com pedaços de paus nas mãos* Ouuu calma lá que eu já tinha dito que iria postar a cada DUAS semanas e será assim é eu terminar a fic *agora vê o mesmo povo com tochas nas mãos* Caaalma de novo... Terminar no word, daí eu diminuo o tempo das postagem =P**

**Pois bem, o final desse cap foi "chocante" né? Seiya tem uma idéia e os bronzeados querendo escutar kkkkkk**

**Povin, eu estava aqui pensando com os meus botões (os que funcionam =P) em fazer um twitter, mas não sei se faço, pois boio legal lá e também não entendo inglês u.u"**

**Vocês que tem twitter, me expliquem como vcs entendem as coisas lá e se tem em português =/ E claro... O que eu poderia postar por lá? Já que não sei o que posso escrever lá =P**

**Fora isso, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e até dia 20 xD**

**E meu clássico pedido...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ!**


	3. Ajuste do plano

**Sejam bem vindos à terceira temporada da fic "Da amizade para o amor", essa fic vai de presente para Dohko de Libra e para minha amada irmãzinha Keila Minamino que fará aniversário dia 24/09... Parabéns querida *-*****  
><strong>**E só para lembrar, Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a titio Kurumada (ele não quis me vender eles T_T) e também não tem fins lucrativos (uma pena, pois ando precisando), é só pra diversão dessa perva que vos fala rsrsrs...****  
><strong>**Agora sim, boa leitura! o/**

* * *

><p><strong>Da amizade para o amor 3<strong>

Após dizer toda sua idéia, os amigos ficaram pasmos com o tamanho da inteligência de Seiya. Claro, ficaram um pouco temerosos com o que podia acontecer, pois estariam mexendo com algo que deveria ficar quieto em seu canto e no pior das hipóteses, os mestres deles poderiam matá-los de tanto treinar, mas tomaram coragem e foram falar com Atena, pois só ela poderia realizar uma coisa dessas.

Subiram as escadarias correndo, deixando os cavaleiros que viam o desespero deles intrigados, mas mesmo assim, nenhum tentou pará-los. Depois de uma longa e cansativa corrida, os cinco garotos pararam em frente a porta do 13º templo para poderem respirarem e entrarem com calma.

Alguns minutos depois, todos entraram com calma, pediram para falarem com a Deusa e quando foi consentido, eles se aproximaram dela e fizeram uma pequena reverência.

-E aí Saori, o mestre Shion está aí? - pergunta Seiya todo tranquilão.

-Seiya, tenha um pouco mais de respeito... Ela é a Deusa Atena! - diz Shun um pouco assustado com a forma de Seiya falar.

-Que respeito o que mané... Crescemos juntos e só porque ela é a reencarnação da Deusa, não quer disser que a Saori deixou de ser aquela pirralha mimada! - fala Seiya com as mãos na nuca e sem se importar se estava sendo rude. (N/A: Aí Seiya... Falou tudo agora o/).

-Seiya! - repreende Shun.

-Deixe Shun, de certa forma ele está certo! - começa Saori - Eu posso ser a reencarnação de Atena, mas continuo sendo a Saori Kido, amiga de vocês! - diz ela toda calma - Mas porque querem saber do mestre Shion?

-A gente só quer saber se ele está, pois não queremos que ele escute o que vamos dizer! - fala Shiryu.

-Bem, ele não está... Ele foi visitar seu mestre Shiryu! - percebe que todos abrem um sorriso suspeito - Agora, me digam o que tanto querem, pois estou ficando agoniada aqui! - fala Saori esperando que alguém abra o bico e tire sua curiosidade.

**oOo**

Um pouco afastado do santuário, estavam Miro e Kamus se deliciando na cachoeira que tinha por ali. Enquanto o aquariano nadava para espantar o calor infernal, Miro ficava deitado nas pedras perto da água, para poder tomar sol e claro poder ver o amado mais de perto.

Após conseguir espantar um pouco do calor que fazia, Kamus foi para perto de onde Miro estava, quando estava se aproximando, parou de nadar e foi andando mesmo. Ao perceber que o escorpiano estava hipnotizado com o que via, aquário abriu um sorrido sapeca e foi andando bem sensualmente para perto do namorado. Já Miro, coitado! A única coisa que conseguiu fazer no momento, foi se virar em direção ao amado para vê-lo melhor, pois seu cérebro parou de funcionar a um bom tempo.

-Vai ficar aí só olhando, grego? - pergunta Kamus com a voz rouca.

-Ahn? - é a única coisa que Miro consegue dizer no momento, pois em sua mente, só uma frase tinha. _"Zeus, eu criei um monstro"_ pensava Miro olhando o corpo escultural de Kamus de cima a baixo. _"E que monstro!"_.

-Ora Mi... Que eu sabia sua intenção de vir aqui não era exatamente nadar! - se aproxima perigosamente do ouvido do grego - Ou será que me enganei? - olha dentro dos olhos do outro.

Miro olhava Kamus de boca aberta, aquele francês tinha mais truques do que ele pensava. - Não se enganou não, meu pingüim! - responde ele após conseguir se recuperar do "choque" que sofreu.

Não tardou e Miro já estava grudado na boca do Kamus tentando, quem sabe, conseguir sugar a alma do outro por ali. Kamus segurou Miro pela cintura e o puxou para a água. Sim, ele sabia muito bem que ali era um local muito perigoso para fazerem amor, pois poderia aparecer alguém a qualquer momento, mas graças ao escorpião, Kamus descobriu que o perigo, era bem excitante.

**oOo**

Aioria e Marin acabaram de chegar do médico com um grande sorriso nos lábios de cada um. Como deram para ver, eles tinham acabado de saber qual era o sexo do bebê e não cabiam em si de tanta felicidade, mas antes de contar para todos o que era eles fizeram questão de que o tio da criança fosse o primeiro, a saber. Então, como Marin não podia ficar andando muito por aquelas escadarias, Aioria subiu correndo até a casa de sagitário para chamar o irmão e levá-lo até leão, pois queria contar junto da mulher. Shura que não era bobo nem nada também foi.

Desceram as escadas rapidamente, com Aioria puxando o braço do irmão, até parecia uma criança de seis anos que acabou de ver o lançamento de um novo brinquedo na loja. A empolgação do leonino era tanta que Aioros e Shura se controlavam para não rir, pois estava muito engraçado.

Chegaram ao templo de leão, chamaram por Marin e ela avisou que estava na cozinha, todos foram até ela e a encontraram comendo torradas com nutella super tranqüila.

-Olá rapazes! - diz ela sorrindo - Como vocês demoraram, eu resolvi fazer uma boquinha.

-Estamos vendo cunhada. - fala Oros divertido - Então, vão dizer ou não o sexo do bebê? - pergunta se sentando ao lado da ruiva.

-Verdade, estoy mui curioso para saber o que é, pois quiero comprar logo os presentes para a criança. - diz Shura se sentando em frente à ruiva e tentando pegar uma torrada, mas quase leva uma facada na mão - Acalma-te mulher!

-Nem ouse pegar, estou com fome, sou a grávida daqui e estou comendo por dois, então se quiser que vá comprar! - diz ela bem séria, mas logo sorri e volta a comer.

Todos olharam para Marin, assustados com a mudança de humor, então Aioria toma a palavra. - Bem... Como sabem fomos ao médico descobrir o sexo do bebê e... - diz ele fazendo suspense.

-Eee? - dizem Shura e Aioros juntos super curiosos.

-É uma menina. - responde Marin totalmente feliz.

-Que bom, finalmente mais uma mulher no santuário, tem tão poucas por aqui.

-Si e está chica será bem mimada por isso! - diz Shura olhando para o casal feliz - Parabéns aos dois.

-Valeu cara! - diz Oria dando um beijo no topo da cabeça da mulher.

-Verdade, obrigada Shu... Aos dois, pois serão os padrinhos da minha pequena! - ao dizer isso, o casal fica extremamente surpresos.

Claro que todos desconfiavam que Aioros seria o padrinho da criança, mas tinham certeza que Marin iria escolher Shina, sua melhor amiga como madrinha. Provavelmente esse será o primeiro batizado que terá dois padrinhos homens. Então após passar a surpresa, Shura foi abraçar o cunhado em agradecimento e Aioros foi até Marin, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha, para logo acariciar a barriga dela e conversar com o pequeno ser ali dentro.

**oOo**

-Nossa Seiya, essa foi sua segunda grande idéia... Claro, a primeira foi ter se declarado pro Shiryu! - diz Saori após ouvir a tal idéia de Seiya.

Quando Saori quase implorou para os cinco contarem o que tanto queriam, Shun por ser o mais calminho de todos ali, resolveu contar tudo. Explicou que queriam juntar Shion e Dohko, pois já perceberam a um tempo que eles se gostam bem mais do que simples amigos, mas que precisavam de uma super ajuda. Atena achou bem interessante quando disseram que tipo de ajuda eles queriam e ficou bem impressionada que essa idéia tinha vindo do cavaleiro de pégasus.

-Ha ha, muito engraçado Saori! - reclama Seiya, o que faz os amigos rirem - E então, vai ajudar a gente ou não? - pergunta mal humorado.

-Sim Seiya, irei ajudar sim! - começa Saori - Mas temos que pensar em algo para manter Shion e Dohko afastados, e ver se Shaka pode nos ajudar com isso. - diz ela por fim.

-Eu posso manter mestre ancião afastado por um tempo. - diz Shiryu.

-Eu tendo ver se Mu pode manter o grande mestre o mais afastado possível também. - fala Hyoga - Mas terei que contar todo o plano para ele.

-Tudo bem, acho até melhor ter a ajuda de um adulto. - concorda Saori.

-Eu posso tentar convencer meu mestre a ajudar! - fala Shun com um pouco de receio - Mas precisarei de ajuda, pois vocês o conhecem.

-Eu ajudo você Shun. - fala Ikki sorrindo para o irmão.

-Ótimo, agora que está tudo resolvido, podemos começar amanhã à tarde, após os treinos! - fala Saori empolgada.

Após Saori dizer isso, todos concordam com ela, fazem uma pequena mesura e saem do 13º templo para irem de volta as suas casas. Amanhã seria um grande dia e todos torciam para que seus mestres não tentassem matá-los ao saberem o que fariam.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*festinha do pijama em aquário*<strong>_

***Kamy aparece com um short doll azul royal* Olha só quem voltou o/ Siiim, demorei pra burro, mas no meu blog eu espliquei do porque da demora, então quem quiser ver, é só ir nesse link aqui ao lado: kamy jaganshi . blog spot . com . br (tirem os espaços)**

**Miro: *aparece com uma samba canção vermelha com escorpiõesinhos pretos* Isso que é falta de seguidores no blog!**

***olha torto pro grego* E isso que é falta de pano... Mestre Kamus já viu isso?**

**Kamus: *aparece com uma samba canção azul gelo* O que tem eu?**

***olha pra Kamus* Esquece u.u"**

**Kamus: Agora que história é essa de festinha do pijama na minha casa?**

**É que gostei tanto do divã aquariano da Theka que quis ter um, mas como ela não me emprestou o dela, tive que inventar algo e deu nisso!**

**Kamus: *veia saltando* E tinha que ser a minha casa?**

**Miro: *abraça Kamus para acalmá-lo* Melhor acabar com isso, não é?**

**Boa e leva o pinguim antes que eu vire uma estátua de gelo! *olha para os leitores* Bem, espero que tenham gostado e que não tenham desistido de mim... E Keka querida, espero que me perdõe pela demora .**

**Mas só pra irritar vocês...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! \o/**


	4. Revelando o plano

**Sejam bem vindos à terceira temporada da fic "Da amizade para o amor", essa fic vai de presente para Dohko de Libra e para minha amada irmãzinha Keila Minamino que fará aniversário dia 24/09... Parabéns querida *-*****  
><strong>**E só para lembrar, Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a titio Kurumada (ele não quis me vender eles T_T) e também não tem fins lucrativos (uma pena, pois ando precisando), é só pra diversão dessa perva que vos fala rsrsrs...****  
><strong>**Agora sim, boa leitura! o/**

* * *

><p><strong>Da amizade para o amor 3<strong>

O dia seguinte chegou com todos levantando-se bem cedo para os treinos diários, ficaram assim até dar 12:00. Quando estavam todos já subindo as escadarias, o quinteto de bronze viu que era a deixa deles, era hora deles agirem, então, antes de tudo foram falar com Mu de Áries, pois ele era o único que poderia acalmar Shaka, sem que o loiro queira arrancar a cabeça de ninguém, ou na pior das hipóteses, mandar para um dos seis infernos.

Subiram as escadarias correndo chamando pelo ariano, o viram parar e olhar para trás a espera dos garotos. Ao alcançarem, Seiya desatou a falar pedindo a ajuda dele para afastar Shion o máximo possível do Santuário e pedindo para que ele ajudasse a convencer Shaka de ajudar nesse plano todo. Mu adorou a idéia e concordou de ajudá-los.

Todos subiram juntos até a casa de virgem, ao entrarem lá dão de cara com Shaka meditando como sempre. Seiya estava pronto para atrapalhá-lo só para contar do plano dele, mas Shun e Mu foram mais rápidos e parou ele a tempo, antes que o virginiano o mandasse para o espaço. Todos esperaram que Shaka terminasse a meditação dele ou notasse suas presenças, coisa que foi a segunda opção que aconteceu.

-Posso saber o motivo da visita de todos? - pergunta Shaka abrindo os olhos lentamente.

-Bem Shaka... Eu e os garotos queremos pedir algo muito importante para você! - diz Mu se aproximando de vagar do amado.

-E que seria? - olha atentamente para todos.

Todos respiraram fundo e olharam uns para os outros para ver quem falaria primeiro. Shun criando coragem começou a explicar tudo, à medida que via Shaka mudar sua expressão serena para uma mais brava, ele ia se afastando para perto de Ikki e olhando suplicante para Mu, que tratou logo de socorrê-lo. O ariano termina de contar todo o plano para Shaka e antes que o loiro salta-se no pescoço de cada um, já avisou que Atena estava de pleno acordo e queria a ajuda do virginiano.

-Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira... Brincar com os sentimentos do grande mestre e do mestre ancião? - reclamava Shaka - Ainda quero saber como persuadiram à senhorita Saori para ajudá-los!

-Só contamos a ela o que estávamos pensando e ela adorou a idéia. - contou Hyoga - E juramos que não vamos brincar com os sentimentos de ninguém.

-Verdade mestre. - começa Shun - Nós já andamos percebendo como o grande mestre e o senhor Dohko vem agindo um com o outro e sabemos muito bem que é bem mais do que uma simples amizade aquilo.

-Eu ainda não acredito! - se levanta Shaka raivoso - Não acredito que você Shun, também está participando disso! - olha para Mu - E você em Mu? Grande exemplo que você está dando!

Mu revira os olhos e se aproxima do loiro. - Shaka, acalme-se, por favor! Eu, como os garotos, só queremos ver a felicidade deles e sei perfeitamente que eles seriam bem mais felizes juntos. - diz ao abraçar Shaka pela cintura e fazer um leve carinho no cabelo dele - Vamos meu anjo, de uma mãozinha pra gente!

-Mas Mu... Eles poderiam nos matar depois se caso não der certo. - fala Shaka quase cedendo ao pedido do amante.

-Se você preferir, nós podemos fazer todas as posições do kama-sutra... É só nos ajudar! - sussurra no ouvido de Shaka para que os garotos não ouvissem.

-Está bem, eu ajudo! - resmunga Shaka vencido, fazendo todos sorrirem de contentamento - E Mu, é bom você se lembrar de sua promessa.

-Jamais esquecerei! - Mu sorri vitorioso - Então, estou indo tirar mestre Shion daqui, Shiryu, você tire o Dohko e Shaka, acho melhor ir ao templo da Deusa, lá deve facilitar as coisas.

Com um balançar de cabeça, todos foram fazer o que o ariano pediu. Shiryu subiu até a casa de libra atrás de seu mestre, ao encontrá-lo na cozinha, pediu para Dohko fazer um passeio com ele. Claro que o libriano estranhou do pedido, mas se derreteu todo ao ouvir Shiryu dizer que o considera como um pai e eles nunca puderam fazer um passeio juntos por causa da guerra santa, ele queria poder fazer isso agora. Depois de um pedido desses, ele só foi ao quarto trocar de roupa para logo em seguida sair com o dragão.

Com Mu não foi muito diferente, pois ele usou a mesma tática com Shion, lhe dizendo que o considera como um pai, mas a única coisa de diferente nas desculpas usadas foi que Mu falou que sentia saudades de treinar com Shion, claro que o ariano mais velho não iria cair num truques desses, mas por ter ouvido Mu falar que o considera como um pai, o fez cair fácil nessa armadilha.

Após a saída de Mu com Shion para uma parte um pouco longe do santuário, Shaka e os garotos entraram no 13º templo atrás da Deusa. Eles a encontraram de pé em frente ao trono, ela estava bem ansiosa para concluírem o plano logo. Quando ela viu todos se aproximando, os mandou a seguirem até um quarto enorme que continha 11 camas. Sem precisar mandar, Shaka foi até o centro da sala, sentando-se pronto para começar sua meditação.

-Antes eu quero saber... Quem irá acompanhá-la senhorita? - pergunta Shaka - Você sabe muito bem que pode ser perigoso e seria bom que alguém a acompanha-se.

-Sim, eu sei e por isso mesmo eu estava pensando em pedir que o Ikki me acompanha-se. - diz Saori e logo olha para fênix - Então Ikki, me acompanha? Tenho certeza que tem alguém por lá a sua espera.

-Hunf... Não precisa pedir duas vezes! - resmunga Ikki, mas com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Tudo acertado, Shaka começa a meditar e faz com que abra um portal atrás de si. Saori e Ikki seguem até esse portal e sem hesitarem, entram lá e seguem até seus destinos. Shun, Seiya e Hyoga ficam um pouco afastados, para não atrapalharem Shaka e claro, para caso de alguém aparecer, não tentarem interromper.

**oOo**

Nas casas zodiacais, os dourados estavam fazendo seus afazeres de sempre, uns namorando, outros limpando as casas, alguns dormindo, ou então, tinha alguém paparicando Marin, mas tudo isso é interrompido, após sentirem o cosmo de Shaka alterando. No começo até pensaram que poderia ser só mais uma de suas meditações, mas logo descartam essa idéia ao sentirem a intensidade do cosmo.

Todos sobem rapidamente as escadarias, ou quase todos, pois Marin não podia correr e Aioria não iria deixá-la subir tudo isso sozinha. Mas os que conseguiam subir rapidamente foram subindo correndo e percebiam que o cosmo do virginiano vinha de templo da Deusa. Ao chegarem lá, correm até o local de onde vinha o cosmo do loiro e para o choque de todos, dão de cara com Shaka meditando, um portal aberto atrás dele e três dos cavaleiros de bronze a assistir tudo.

-Minha santa mãezinha, o que vocês estão aprontando? - pergunta Aldebaran chocado com o que vê.

Os três bronzeados se encararam, até que Hyoga resolve falar por todos. - Antes de tudo e antes do mestre Kamus querer me matar, isso tudo foi idéia do Seiya, mas juro que ela é boa! - tentou se justificar.

-Então nos conte essa idéia boa! - fala Kamus sarcástico e cruzando os braços.

-Err... Seiya teve a idéia de ressuscitar os dourados do passado, para nos ajudar a juntar o grande mestre e Dohko. - responde Hyoga rapidamente.

-COMO? - perguntaram os dourados em uníssono.

**oOo**

Depois de muito andar, Saori e Ikki chegam ao local desejado, que era onde Hades ficava. Sim, ele estava vivo e seus espectros também, mas estão todos sob a vigilância de Zeus para que não tentassem de novo dominar o mundo. O mais estranho é que depois de conseguir ser ressuscitado, Hades não tinha mais vontade de dominar o mundo, só queria ficar no seu cantinho a brincar com os mortos, em paz.

Radamanthys e Valentine que estavam perto da entrada do templo - por assim dizer - de Hades, estavam no maior amasso, até serem interrompidos por uns pigarros. No começo nem deram muita atenção, mas com a insistência, pararem de se beijarem e olharam para ver quem era dando de cara com a Deusa Atena e o cavaleiro de fênix.

-Olha, o fênix eu até entendo o que está fazendo aqui, mas... O que a Deusa veio fazer aqui? - perguntou Valentine ao se afastar um pouco de Rada.

-Na verdade o Ikki veio para me acompanhar, pois quero muito falar com Hades! - fala Saori sorrindo delicadamente - Vocês poderiam nos levar até ele?

-Ahn... Claro! - responde Radamanthys meio hesitante, mas logo os leva até onde Hades estava.

-Senhor, a Deusa Atena deseja lhe ver! - diz Valentine, após ele e Rada fazerem uma pequena mesura.

Hades só levantou seu olhar e viu Saori e Ikki lado a lado. - Obrigado Valentine... Você e o Radamanthys já podem se retirar! - ao dizer isso, o casal sai e Saori se aproxima com Ikki em seu encalço - A que devo a honra de sua visita, pequena Deusa? - pergunta Hades ironicamente.

-Se acalme Hades... Só vim pedir um favorzinho seu. - responde Atena calmamente.

-E que seria?

-Eu queria que você me... "entregasse", por assim dizer, as almas dos cavaleiros de ouro do passado! - diz tranqüila.

-Mas hein? - perguntou chocado.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*festinha do pijama em aquário*<strong>_

__***com uma calça moleton preta de Miro e uma blusa azul royal de Kamus* Nossa nem acredito que finalmente estou postando esse capitulo . Eu mesma já estava entrando em desespero com isso...**

**Shion: *se teleporta junto de Dohko e esta apenas com um roupão verde escuro* Eu que não acredito... Já estava pensando que tinha desistido da gente!**

**Que isso grande mestre, nunca que eu iria esquecer de vocês...**

**Dohko: *de roupão preto e um simbolo de libra nas costas em dourado* E demorou porque então? O_o**

**Simples, primeiro, porque fic com vocês é novidade pra mim, então estou dançando um pouco nessa... Tbm que no Natal eu sem querer acabei tendo uma idéia pra fic de Kamus e Miro e só me acalmei depois que fiz e também eu tava sem idéia pro capitulo 5, não estava conseguindo terminá-la .**

**Shion e Dohko: Aff... *voltam para o 13º com o teletransporte***

**Miro: *aparece só com uma blusa bem comprida cobrindo até o começo de suas coxas* Então é aqui que está minha calça ò.ó**

**Kamus: *aparece de short preto* E vejo que minha blusa está junto ò.ó Pode ir se explicando mocinha...**

***soa frio* É tipo assim... Minhas roupas estão todas pra lavar, então peguei as primeiras que vi Ç.Ç**

**Kamus e Miro: *olhares malignos* Termina logo essa fic!**

**Siiiim... Então antes que eu morra...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! \o/**


	5. O choque dos mestres

**Sejam bem vindos à terceira temporada da fic "Da amizade para o amor", essa fic vai de presente para Dohko de Libra e para minha amada irmãzinha Keila Minamino que fará aniversário dia 24/09... Parabéns querida *-*****  
><strong>**E só para lembrar, Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a titio Kurumada (ele não quis me vender eles T_T) e também não tem fins lucrativos (uma pena, pois ando precisando), é só pra diversão dessa perva que vos fala rsrsrs...****  
><strong>**Agora sim, boa leitura! o/**

* * *

><p><strong>Da amizade para o amor 3<strong>

Todos olhavam embasbacados para os cavaleiros de bronze. Como assim ressuscitar os cavaleiros antigos para juntar Shion e Dohko? E como convenceram ao Shaka de entrar nessa? Todos sabiam como era o temperamento do indiano, sabiam que ele não iria concordar assim tão fácil de ajudá-los e por justo os garotos terem conseguido essa proeza, significava uma coisa. Tinha chantagem e das boas.

Ali tinha reações diversas. Uns queriam rir da traquinagem dos garotos, outros estavam embasbacados demais para terem alguma reação, já Kamus e Afrodite, tiveram as reações mais "normais" por ali. Kamus começou a fuzilar o coitado do Hyoga, por ter aceitado a ajudar também, enquanto isso, Hyoga se encolhia um pouco tentando fugir do olhar do mestre.

Agora Afrodite, olhava os jovens com os olhos brilhando, nem precisava dizer nada, quem olhasse para peixes já entenderiam o motivo dos olhos a brilhar. Ele queria, e muito, ajudar nessa tramóia toda. Mascara teve que respirar fundo, principalmente porque a qualquer hora ele teria que controlar seu peixinho, senão sobraria para ele.

-Posso ajudar vocês? - pergunta Afrodite todo entusiasmado, mas logo recebe um olhar bravo de Mascara - Credo Mask, não me olhe assim... Você sabe que isso não tem mais volta e sabe mais ainda que amo juntar casais.

-Só que esse casal que você quer ajudar em juntar, podem lhe dar uma punição severa! - reclama Mask.

-Aff... Seu estraga prazer! - resmunga Dido cruzando os braços.

-É bom você ter um bom motivo para querer ajudar nisso! - diz Kamus fingindo nem escutar a discussão dos amigos e sem tirar o olhar severo do pupilo.

-Foi como eu disse mestre... Achei a idéia dele boa! - diz Hyoga temeroso e olhando suplicante para Miro - E também... Sempre quis conhecer o antigo cavaleiro de aquário.

Miro com pena de Hyoga, acaba por ajudá-lo. - Ei pingüim, ele só estava querendo ajudar e até seria interessante conhecer nossos antecessores. - diz Miro entrando no campo de visão do amado - Então acalma aí! - sorri e logo da um selinho rápido em Kamus.

**oOo**

Hades ficou a olhar pasmo para a deusa Atena e seu fiel lacaio, digo, cavaleiro, ainda não estava acreditando no pedido da jovem. O que será que ela tinha naquela cabecinha de vento? Saori e Ikki continuaram a esperar por uma resposta que demorava a vir, até que sem paciência a deusa resolve falar algo.

-Então Hades, vai fazer o que pedi? - pergunta Saori tentando manter a calma.

-Você é louca? - diz Hades finalmente - Sério você só pode ser louca, pois mesmo se eu quisesse te entregar as almas deles, eles iriam precisar de um receptáculo, já que seus corpos não devem estar lá aquelas coisas depois de séculos! - diz irônico.

-Eu sei disso "titio", por isso mesmo que eu conversei com meu pai e ele dará um jeito nos corpos originais deles, acho até que já estão todos os corpos perto do portal que está aberto nesse momento. - sorri vitoriosa.

Com isso, Hades praguejou baixo. - Está bem, pode levar as almas deles, mas é bom eu ter alguma recompensa por isso. - reclama irado por ter cedido tão fácil assim.

-Terá uma vida longa, o que acha? - diz Saori divertida, mas antes que Hades falasse algo, ela já se virou para ir embora - Vem Ikki, me ajude a levar todos até o santuário, depois você pode voltar! - diz calma já seguindo seu caminho.

Ikki só balançou a cabeça em concordância e seguiu Saori. Ao chegarem perto do portal viram 11 caixões abertos em um meio circulo, com alguns soldados de Hades a depositar as almas dos cavaleiros ali dentro. A deusa só abriu um sorriso satisfatório se aproximando dos caixões junto de Ikki. O Deus do submundo foi mais rápido do que eles imaginavam.

**oOo**

Graças à persuasão de Miro, Kamus se acalmou um pouco, mas não quer dizer que desistiu de fazer um caixão de gelo para Hyoga. Já cisne, respirou aliviado, dessa vez estava a salvo e torcia para que Kamus se esquecesse de matá-lo quando aparecerem os cavaleiros do passado junto da deusa. Os outros cavaleiros estavam pensativos sobre o que Hyoga tinha acabado de dizer. Até que alguém resolve falar algo:

-Kamus, sei que está irritado com Hyoga, mas pense bem. - começa Aldebaran - Nós iremos poder saber quem foram os primeiros a usar essas armaduras, vamos conhecer quem tanto admirávamos quando éramos pequenos! - diz por fim.

-Francesinho, o Deba tem razão! - diz Miro abraçando a cintura de Kamus que bufou.

-Está bem, prometo tentar não matar o Hyoga, mas será castigado, irei dobrar seus treinos. - olha sério para cisne que engoliu em seco.

-Ei rapazes... Aonde o mestre Shion e Dohko estão? - pergunta Marin de repente. Ela chegado há alguns minutos, mas conseguiu pegar uma parte da conversa.

Todos ficaram mudos e olharam para os três de bronze, só eles tinham a resposta para isso, mas quando Shun ia responder, todos sentiram o portal que Shaka mantinha aberto ficar mais forte e de lá viram sair Saori na frente sendo seguida por Ikki que tinha um cavaleiro em seu colo e alguns espectros que também carregavam os cavaleiros.

Ao saírem todos do portal, cada um foi até uma cama depositar os corpos e um a um voltava para o mundo dos mortos. Ikki acabou por fazer o mesmo, mas ninguém quis questioná-lo, pois sabiam que ele namorada Pandora há algum tempo.

Após tudo isso, Shaka fechou o portal, abrindo os olhos em seguida e viu seus companheiros parados a sua frente olhando embasbacados para os corpos na cama. Quando se levantou e olhou para todas as camas, o indiano também ficou assustado. Eram muito idênticos a todos eles.

**oOo**

Não muito longe dali, estavam Shion e Mu treinando seriamente. O ariano mais novo tinha ficado tão feliz por estar em um treinando com o mestre de novo que tinha até se esquecido do plano de Seiya, mas graças aos cosmos que sentiram, ele acabou lembrando-se, pena que não foi o único a sentir todos aqueles cosmos.

Shion que estava prestes a dar uma rasteira em Mu parou imediatamente ao sentir todo aquele poder. Levantou-se olhando para o Santuário, mais especificamente para o 13º templo, que era de onde vinham os cosmos e pode perceber também que o de Shaka estava mais forte e tinha certeza que para estar assim, não era uma simples meditação.

-Vamos parar por hoje, podemos continuar outro dia. - olha para Mu com o carinho de um pai - Shaka está com o cosmo um pouco alterado.

-Err... Mestre, não precisamos ir, tenho certeza que ele só está meditando como sempre! - Mu tenta persuadir Shion, mas percebe que não surtiu muito efeito.

-Melhor irmos, pois tenho certeza que seu namorado não está simplesmente meditando. - fala ficando um pouco sério dessa vez e sem alternativa, Mu segue o ariano mais velho.

**oOo**

Dohko que estava passeando com Shiryu pela pequena feira de Rodório, parou bruscamente e olhou em direção ao santuário com uma expressão séria. Estava sentindo vários cosmos poderosos e alguns desses cosmos lhe eram familiar, mas não conseguia se lembrar de quem era.

Shiryu que também sentiu, ficou um pouco tenso. Ficou com medo de seu mestre descobrir antes da hora o que estava acontecendo. Claro que ele sabia que seu mestre iria sentir os cosmos dos amigos, mas torcia para que ele demorasse um pouco para perceber todo aquele poder vindo do santuário, não pensou que seria assim tão rápido.

-Shiryu... Acho que nosso passeio vai ficar pra próxima. - disse olhando para o discípulo - Temos que voltar para o santuário, estou sentindo muitos cosmos vindo de lá e não são dos nossos companheiros.

O dragão iria dizer algo para fazê-lo mudar de idéia, mas desistiu e só balançou a cabeça em concordância. A essa altura do campeonato, nada iria fazer Dohko mudar de opinião e também nem tinha uma desculpa boa para falar no momento, então só seguiu o mestre de volta para o santuário.

**oOo**

Nas escadarias do santuário, Dohko acaba vendo Shion logo a sua frente junto de Mu. Com isso ele chama pelo amigo que olha para trás parando e espera pelo chinês alcançá-lo, que ao perceber isso, aumenta a velocidade e se aproxima do amigo em segundos. Só com uma troca de olhares os dois sobem rapidamente as escadas juntos.

Shiryu e Mu corriam logo atrás dos mestres, trocaram um olhar preocupado, mas torciam internamente para que todos já tenham resolvido tudo que precisava.

Chegaram em poucos minutos no 13º templo e seguiram até o local de onde vinha os cosmos enfraquecidos, mas ao mesmo tempo poderosos. Foram seguindo até que encontraram os cavaleiros de ouro, os de bronze e a deusa em um quarto enorme. Todos quando viram os mais velhos, abriram um espaço para os dois passarem e alguns tinham um sorriso suspeito nos lábios.

Eles entraram, mas estavam desconfiados com aquela calmaria toda, só que quando prestaram mais atenção nas camas, o choque de ambos foi total. Seus antigos companheiros de batalhas estavam todos ressuscitados.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*festinha do pijama em aquário*<strong>_

***com um vestido tomara-que-caia preto que ia até a metade das coxas, uma calça jeans capri e um coletinho branco* Eu consegui! Eu consegui! Eu conseguiiiii! \o/**

**Miro: *da um cascudo em Kamy***

**Eiii... Qual é palhaço, que eu fiz agora?**

**Miro: *de short preto com o desenho de um escorpião dourado grande na lateral direita* Baixou o santo em você, foi isso que vc fez ò.ó *olha torto pra Kamy* E que raios de roupa é essa?**

**É moda, ta? *virá a cara***

**Miro: Aonde? No circo? O_o**

**É MINHA moda, não sigo essas modas de fresquinhas u.ú**

**Kamus: *aparece do nada só de toalha preta* Vc sabe que deve ter algumas meninas que seguem essas modas de "fresquinhas", lêem suas fics, não sabe?**

**Xiii... Agora já foi, só sei que consegui postar mais rápido esse capitulo e to feliz \o/ *olha pra Kamus* Mas sabe mestre... Se continuar a aparecer assim na minha frente, eu posso gamar uma hora, viu?**

**Miro: Ora sua folgada! *eleva o cosmo e começa a correr atrás de Kamy***

**Kamus: *senta-se no sofá, de modo que uma das pernas desnudas apareça* Bien, sobrou pra mim... Então, ela queria dizer que espera que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo e está correndo pra terminar (ou melhor, começar), mais um antes de postar o cap 6...**

***aparece correndo perto de Kamus* FALA DO BLOG TBM... AAAAAAHHHH *fugindo***

**Kamus: Aí é... Ela diz que quem quiser saber das novidades é só seguir o blog dela que é... *lendo no papel* kamy jaganshi . blog spot . com **

**Miro: *cara de furioso* Não se esqueçam de juntar tudo, pois sabem como é né?**

**E antes que o grego me mate...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! \o/**


	6. Entrosamento

**Sejam bem vindos à terceira temporada da fic "Da amizade para o amor", essa fic vai de presente para Dohko de Libra e para minha amada irmãzinha Keila Minamino que fará aniversário dia 24/09... Parabéns querida *-*****  
><strong>**E só para lembrar, Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a titio Kurumada (ele não quis me vender eles T_T) e também não tem fins lucrativos (uma pena, pois ando precisando), é só pra diversão dessa perva que vos fala rsrsrs...****  
><strong>**Agora sim, boa leitura! o/**

* * *

><p><strong>Da amizade para o amor 3<strong>

Mu e Shiryu se afastaram de seus mestres e foram para perto de seus namorados. Todos ficaram olhando para a dupla parada na porta, esperavam por alguma reação deles, mas nada vinha, até que Saori resolveu despertar os mais velhos, já que eles não diziam nada.

-Mestre Shion... Dohko... Gostaram da surpresa? - perguntou calma.

-Mas como? - pergunta Shion e logo olha para a deusa - Zeus... A senhorita foi sozinha até Hades?

-Não fui sozinha, o Ikki me acompanhou! - sorriu gentil - Mas ainda não me responderam, gostaram da surpresa?

-Claro! - exclamou Dohko com os olhos rasos d'água – Céus... Como senti saudades desse povo.

-É meu amigo, eles fizeram falta. - concorda Shion contendo um choro.

Saori abre passagem para os mais velhos e eles sem exitar se aproximam das camas, viram que aos poucos, um a um iam acordando. Viram também Kardia que mal acordou já ia se levantando da cama, correram até ele para impedi-lo já que ainda estava debilitado, mas não adiantou muito, pois o ex cavaleiro de escorpião empurrou os amigos do caminho e foi à procura de Degel, o encontrando a duas camas depois da sua.

-Porque diabos nos colocaram em ordem zodiacal? - resmungou sem parar de seguir seu caminho.

-Kardia, você não pode andar ainda, volte para sua cama! - pediu Shion sem sucesso.

-Nem venha mandar em mim... O único que pode fazer isso é o gelinho com Q.I. - diz já próximo da cama do aquariano.

-Então volte... Pra sua cama! - diz Degel enfraquecido ainda e olha para Kardia que já estava ao seu lado.

-Aaahhh... Mas Deg, você sabe que sempre considerei sua cama a minha! - sorri divertido e já se aconchegando ao lado do amado.

Degel só revirou os olhos com isso, conhecia bem demais o amado e por isso mesmo não o enxotou de sua cama, ainda mais que também sentia falta daquele escorpiãozinho birrento. Ajeitou-se de um como que coubesse os dois na cama de solteiro e deu um pequeno selinho em Kardia, só depois disso é que olhou em volta, já que sentia que estava sendo observado.

E não é que estava certo? Ficou rubro ao perceber que tinha várias pessoas ali olhando diretamente para sua pessoa e para o ser que estava em seus braços, viu também que tinha dois rapazes que eram idênticos a si e Kardia. Voltou a olhar para Shion e Dohko.

-Shion... Quanto tempo se passou depois da guerra santa? - perguntou sério, o que fez Kardia levantar a cabeça e olhar para os amigos também.

-É uma longa história, mas resumindo... Passou-se 200 anos já. - Shion mal falou que viu os olhares de espanto dos companheiros.

Quando os antigos dourados escutaram isso, sentaram-se rapidamente nas camas mesmo sentido dores depois, mas não se importaram. Só conseguiam pensar era no tempo que já passou desde a guerra santa da época deles.

Dohko começou a explicar tudo o que aconteceu nesses anos todos e depois de contar toda a história, foi apresentando os cavaleiros de ouro, um por um, os cavaleiros de bronze e claro a nova deusa Atena.

Os antigos cavaleiros ficaram olhando para os novos, perceberam as semelhanças e claro, não deixaram de reparar que tinham casais por ali e uma mulher grávida.

-Não sabia que os cavaleiros podiam casar. - disse Régulos sem tirar os olhos de seu sucessor e da mulher abraçada a ele.

-Agora todos podem. - começou Atena - Depois da guerra santa eu resolvi mudar algumas regras por aqui para que todos pudessem viver normalmente, pois tenho certeza... Não irá ter uma guerra por um bom tempo. - disse por fim.

-Atena até baniu as mascaras que nós amazonas éramos obrigadas a usar! - disse Marin toda feliz até que faz um bico olhando para o marido - Leãozinho... Me trás uma taça de sorvete de chocolate com chantilly? - pediu manhosa.

-Agora? - perguntou Aioria arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-É agora, vai deixar sua mulher e sua filha passando fome? - falou Marin sério, mas já mudando a voz para uma mais dramática - Oh Zeus, como pude me casar com esse ser? - voltou a olhar para Aioria séria - Quer que sua filha nasça com cara de sorvete?

-Ahn? - foi a única coisa que Aioria conseguiu dizer nesse momento, pois em sua mente passava só uma coisa. _"Como uma mulher grávida consegue pensar essas maluquices"_ pensou, mas não ousou dizer.

-Minha aguazinha querida... Para sua filhota nascer com cara de sorvete, é preciso que ela seja filha do francês gostosinho! - disse Afrodite fazendo todos rirem.

-Ei, olha a intimidade! - exclamou Miro enciumado.

-Ta, ta, ta... Vocês estão enrolando e Aioria está se aproveitando pra não buscar meu sorvete! - disse Marin já ficando irritava.

-Marin, eu busco pra você... Ou melhor, não prefere vir comigo? Assim você pode pegar o tanto que quiser. - falou Saori gentilmente.

Com um balançar de cabeça Marin concordou e seguiu a deusa até a cozinha do 13º templo. Aioria respirou aliviado, se apoiando nos pés da cama de Albafica e logo sentiu seu irmão o abraçar, dando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça para consolá-lo, pois até o fim da gravidez da mulher, o coitado iria sofrer e muito.

Minutos depois, Saori volta com Marin segurando uma taça enorme e cheia de sorvete com chantilly. Viram que todos estavam conversando, contando um pouco de suas vidas.

-Quer um pouquinho amorzinho? - ofereceu Marin uma colherada generosa do sorvete para o marido. Ela estava bem mais calma e gentil.

-Err... Quero não, minha linda... Prefiro que você e minha pequena comam as duas precisam mais do que eu. - respondeu Aioria fazendo de tudo para não fazer uma careta e recebe um sorriso feliz da amada.

Todos os presentes fizeram de tudo para não rir da situação, pois estavam com muita dó do coitado, pois tinha que agüentar as trocas de humor da mulher. Do nada Atena solta um gritinho com uma expressão de que tinha se lembrado de algo, fazendo com que assim, todos aprestassem atenção a ela.

-Agora que me lembrei... Os que tinham algum tipo de doença no passado estão curados. - disse com uma expressão doce para Kardia e Albafica - Conversei com meu pai e ele concordou de que vocês mereciam ter uma vida tranqüila e sem preocupação de que vai morrer a qualquer momento ou ferir alguém se acaso tocasse na pessoa. - sorriu para os dois.

-Obrigado Atena. - agradeceu Albafica emocionado.

-Obrigado mesmo Atena. - disse Kardia - Viu só dicionário ambulante... Você não vai mais precisar se preocupar tanto assim com meu coração. - falou brincalhão mais muito feliz.

Degel só revirou os olhos pelo maldito apelido que o namorado o chamou. Miro que tinha escutado isso, morria de rir, coisa que o fez levar um belo de um beliscão do namorado. Shion e Dohko que estavam lado a lado olharam agradecidos para a deusa por ter curado seus amigos. Voltaram a conversar, falavam dos casais formados ali presentes e perguntaram também sobre a gravidez de Marin.

O casal teve que escutar resmungos de Afrodite, Miro, Mu, Kanon e até da Shina que tinha acabado de chegar, ao falarem quem eram os padrinhos da criança, pois todos que reclamaram também queriam ser os padrinhos, mas Aioria com muito custo conseguiu acalmá-los. Por fim, alguém fez a pergunta que estava na cabeça de todos, ou pelo menos da maioria.

-E vocês já escolheram o nome da menina? - perguntou Hasgard.

-Boa pergunta... Ainda não. - disse Aioria e olhou para a mulher - Você tem algum nome em mente querida?

-Huuum... Não tenho nenhum em mente. - olhou em volta - Alguém quer dar alguma sugestão?

Todos ficaram com caras de pensativos, até os antigos dourados tentaram pensar em um nome legal e bonito para a filhinha de leão. Seiya ficava dando nomes uns piores que os outros, alguns eram "_Rosecléia_", "_Dorotéia_" ou até "_Bertila_" e claro, Marin descartou todos sem nem mesmo pensar.

-Porque não colocam Keila? - perguntou Dohko do nada.

-Keila? - falou Marin pensativa - Então Keila... Gostou do nome? - perguntou acariciando a barriga e sentiu um forte chute em resposta - Opa... Acho que ela gostou hahaha... - riu sendo acompanhada por todos.

E assim seguiu o dia, até que viram que estava ficando tarde e todos voltaram para suas casas, deixando que os antigos dourados pudessem descansar em paz, mas prometeram que iriam visitá-los até eles receberem alta.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*festinha do pijama na casa de aquário*<strong>_

__***deitada toda esparramada na cama do mestre, usando um short doll preto* E aí gente, gostaram do capitulo? E eu até que estou indo rápido, não é? E só pra lembrar, o nome da filha do Oria, foi em homenagem a minha amiga Keila e também como um pedido de desculpa por ter atrasado tanto assim o presente dela u.ú**

**Miro: *saindo do banheiro só de samba canção preto* E ta fazendo o que aqui, folgada? *secando o cabelo com uma toalha***

**Deixa eu ficar? *carinha pidona***

**Miro: Nem nos seus sonhos ò.ó**

**Kamus: *sai do banheiro com uma samba sanção azul royal* Faça logo o que o Miro pediu! ò.o**

**E o que os dois estavam fazendo no banheiro juntos? *carinha perva***

**Kamus: *rubro* Não é da sua conta!**

**Ta bom, então hahaha... E cambada, é o de sempre...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ!**


	7. Pedindo ajuda

**Sejam bem vindos à terceira temporada da fic "Da amizade para o amor", essa fic vai de presente para Dohko de Libra e para minha amada irmãzinha Keila Minamino que fará aniversário dia 24/09... Parabéns querida *-*****  
><strong>**E só para lembrar, Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a titio Kurumada (ele não quis me vender eles T_T) e também não tem fins lucrativos (uma pena, pois ando precisando), é só pra diversão dessa perva que vos fala rsrsrs...****  
><strong>**Agora sim, boa leitura! o/**

* * *

><p><strong>Da amizade para o amor 3<strong>

Passou-se uma semana após a ressuscitassão dos antigos dourados e eles foram liberados para poderem sair para onde bem entendessem. Atena tinha oferecido uns quartos que tinha no grande templo, mas todos decidiram ficar em suas antigas moradias, se os novos moradores concordassem.

Claro que não ouve objeção, ainda mais que os casais formados poderiam aproveitar para ficarem nas casas de seus amados sem preocupação com as suas abandonadas.

Como na casa de Áries só tinha Mu e Kiki como moradores, Shaka foi para lá, deixando que Asmita ficasse em sua casa e até lhe mostrou as árvores gêmeas antes de descer com o ariano. Aldebaran ficou muito feliz em ter Hasgard como hóspede, os dois aproveitaram e ficaram a relembrar do Brasil, cada um contando como era em suas épocas.

Em câncer até que foi fácil, pois Manigold odiou ver as paredes de sua casa escuras, então acabou sendo decidido de Afrodite ir para câncer, enquanto Mani e Albafica foram para peixes. Em gêmeos também foi fácil, já que Kanon já dormia com Saga por estarem juntos, coisa que até assustou um pouco os antigos gêmeos, mas que aceitaram numa boa. Em libra não teve que dividir nada, já que Dohko era seu único morador em anos.

Já em escorpião podemos dizer que "o bicho pegou", pois Miro e Kardia estavam a discutir sobre quem ficaria em aquário, dado que nenhum dos dois eram tão chegados assim ao frio. No final, sobrou para Kamus e Degel que estavam mais afastados.

-Bien, acho bom por resolvermos nós mesmo. - disse Kamus olhando para Degel - Você pode escolher a casa que preferir.

-Certeza que posso mesmo? - perguntou Degel meio incerto.

-Oui... Pode escolher a que se sentir melhor, ainda mais, em aquário e aqui, tem roupas tanto do Miro quanto minhas então não faria muita diferença para mim. - sorriu amigavelmente.

-Já que eu posso escolher eu... Eu acho que prefiro ficar em aquário. - disse retribuindo o sorriso - E também tenho certeza que depois de tantos anos, devem ter novos livros por lá. - falou segurando o riso.

-Hahaha... Tem sim. - riu Kamus - Tantos os antigos que provavelmente eram seus, quando uns novos que fiz questão de comprar, garanto que irá gostar.

-Hahaha... Que bom saber disso. - riu Degel junto - Garanto que Kardia vai querer me matar por isso.

Continuaram a conversar mais um pouco, até a hora em que Degel achou que deviam deixar os outros a sós e puxou Kardia para aquário. Como o escorpiano não queria ficar por lá, ainda mais porque sabia que iria perder a guerra para os livros, resolveu arrastar Degel para o quarto.

Pelo menos nesse dia eles iriam tirar o atraso e iria aproveitar que agora seu coração estava bom o suficiente para cansar tanto a si, quanto a Degel. Faria o aquariano se arrepender por preferir os livros.

Em sagitário foi até fácil resolver as coisas. Como Aioros fica mais na casa do amado do que na própria casa, resolveu ir para capricórnio, enquanto Sisiphos e El Cid ficam em sagitário.

E nesse dia todos passaram assim, os cavaleiros se instalando nas casas, uns vendo o que de tanto tinha mudado, outros se divertindo nos quartos com os amados e alguns batendo papo com donos atuais, para descobrirem o que mudou tanto nesses anos todos.

**oOo**

Dia seguinte, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki e Shun já estavam indo em direção as escadarias após um longo treino, mas dessa vez eles não iriam para casa descansar. Hoje eles iriam atrás dos cavaleiros do passado para contar-lhes sobre o plano e pedir a ajuda deles.

Pelo caminho encontravam um grupo pequeno de dourados e corriam até eles pedindo para todos se encontrarem em Áries sem que Dohko e Shion soubessem, que era o lugar mais seguro, por ser mais longe de libra. Depois de avisarem todos sem que Dohko se apercebesse de algo, correram até a casa indicada esperando que os dourados aparecessem aos poucos até estarem todos os presentes.

-E aí pirralhada... Chamou a gente pra que? - perguntou Manigold curioso - E também, porque o Shion e Dohko não podem saber? - arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Bem... Como podemos dizer sem vocês quererem nos matar? - perguntou Seiya com cara de preocupado.

-Não se preocupe Seiya, pois eu mesmo estou doido para matá-lo. - disse Aioros bem sarcástico logo caindo na risada, ao ver seu discípulo se esconder atrás de Shiryu.

-E pode deixar que eu mesmo mato você Hyoga. - disse Kamus extremamente, vendo cisne dar um passo para trás de Shun, temeroso.

-Nem adianta se esconder atrás do meu discípulo, pois ele vai pra cova também. - falou Shaka abrindo os olhos, vendo Hyoga junto de Shun correr para trás de Ikki.

-Sabe... Estou pensando em matar meu discípulo também! - disse Aioria irônico, mas percebeu que não causou muito efeito em Ikki.

-Nem adianta me olhar com essa cara, pois você sabe que eu enfrento você! - falou Ikki abrindo um sorriso cínico.

-Ainda bem que mestre Dohko não está aqui! - suspirou Shiryu aliviado, ao se apoiar no sofá que estava perto de si.

Os dourados do passado olhavam pasmados, estavam curiosos demais para saberem o que podia ser assim tão grave, para os bronzeados correrem risco de vida. - Será que da para vocês dizerem logo qual é a tramóia de vocês? - perguntou Régulos mais do que curioso.

Os bronzeados se entreolharam preocupados, até que Ikki foi quem tomou a palavra e começou a dizer o que se passava. Disse que ressuscitaram eles, não só para poderem conhecer os antigos cavaleiros de ouro, mas também porque queriam a ajuda deles para juntarem Dohko e Shion.

Eles tinham mais que certeza que aqueles dois se amam e muito, mas que não tem coragem de se confessarem. Falou também que por eles serem amigos a séculos, seria mais fácil eles descobrirem algo que possa ajudar a eles e também dizer o que já sabem. No final da história toda, os antigos dourados ficaram mais pasmados do que antes. Eles sim tinham coragem de fazer algo com Shion e Dohko sem medo do que podia lhes acontecer.

-Isso sim que é coragem. - começou Aspros - Fazer algo sem o mestre deles saber e correrem o risco de serem punidos, tem que ter muita coragem pra isso. - disse por fim.

-Que isso bobinho... Eles só estão pensando no bem dos dois lá. - disse Afrodite - Mas meus queridos, eles eu não sei, mas o precisar podem contar comigo. - piscou divertido.

-Fiore, no começa, si? - falou Mask já prevendo o pior.

-Mas então... Topam em nos ajudar? - perguntou Seiya ansioso.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*festinha do pijama em aquário*<strong>_

__**Miro: *jogado no sofá da sala de calça moletom cinza e camiseta regata branca* E aí cambada, estou aqui no lugar da Kamy, pois ela está morrendo de medo de apanhar de vocês por ter demorado... *joga uns amendoins dentro ca boca* Mas se quiserem saber, ela está debaixo da cama do meu macho!**

**Kamus: *sentado em uma poltrona perto de Miro e usava uma calça de malha preta e camiseta regata também preta* Que modo de falar Miro... **

**Miro: Força do hábito... *da de ombros* Pois bem, ela pede desculpas pela demora e está implorando por reviews...**

**Kamus: Ela espera que vcs tenham gostado do capitulo e acha que a fic já está em sua reta final.**

**Miro: Boa... Pelo menos vamos nos livrar dela, logo =D**

***Kamy aparece do nada, com um short de malha preto e camiseta sem mangás lilás* Fique sabendo que não se livraram de mim assim tão fácil ò.ó**

**Miro: Tava bom pra ser verdade... *bufa***

**Kamus: Non estava se escondendo?**

**Num to mais e agora...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIIIIZ! \O/**


	8. Provocação

**Sejam bem vindos à terceira temporada da fic "Da amizade para o amor", essa fic vai de presente para Dohko de Libra e para minha amada irmãzinha Keila Minamino que fará aniversário dia 24/09... Parabéns querida *-*****  
><strong>**E só para lembrar, Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a titio Kurumada (ele não quis me vender eles T_T) e também não tem fins lucrativos (uma pena, pois ando precisando), é só pra diversão dessa perva que vos fala rsrsrs...****  
><strong>**Agora sim, boa leitura! o/**

* * *

><p><strong>Da amizade para o amor 3<strong>

Os dourados antigos ficaram olhando para os bronzeados, seriamente, já os do presente olhavam para seus antecessores atentamente. Uns torciam para eles dizerem não e acabarem com aquela palhaçada logo, outros torciam para que sim, só para verem a confusão rolar solta. Até que após um bom tempo pensando, Degel resolveu tomar a palavra, só para tirar umas duvidas que ainda tinha.

-Estou curioso... Porque querem tanto nossa ajuda? - começou Degel - Digo... Vocês têm caras de quem conseguem inventar um plano para juntá-los e pelo jeito tem coragem de sobra para fazerem isso, mesmo correndo o risco de serem punidos! - disse por fim.

-Aaahhh... Isso é simples, é como eu disse... Vocês os conhecem há mais tempo, então podem nos dizer às coisas que eles gostam de fazer juntos entre outras coisas, e claro, não terão medo de soltarem uma piadinha ou outra pra eles. - disse Hyoga.

-Bom isso eu sempre fiz e garanto, eles ficam mais vermelhos que tomate maduro. - falou Kardia rindo logo em seguida.

-Então topam nos ajudar? - pergunta Ikki já ficando impaciente.

-Claro, vai ser divertido isso! - falou Kardia todo animado.

Os dourados antigos não disseram nada, só balançaram as cabeças em concordância. Já os do presente, alguns suspiravam em derrota, enquanto outros comemoravam doidos para ajudarem no que fosse preciso.

Os rapazes combinaram de começarem com o plano no mesmo dia. Iriam começar com coisas leves, logo no jantar, depois com o tempo iriam aumentando o estágio das brincadeiras, até ver o casal juntos de uma vez por todas.

**oOo**

Já era hora do jantar e estavam todos a mesa do refeitório, uns faziam brincadeiras, outros conversavam tranqüilamente e Marin comia atenta ao seu redor. Não só por curiosidade pelo que falavam e para ver como iriam provocar Shion e Dohko, mas também vigiava a comida que estava perto de si, coisa que Shina, sua melhor amiga, dizia que essa gravidez estava a deixando paranóica.

-E então Dohko... - começou Kardia com um sorriso suspeito - Você finalmente já pegou o Shion? - olha como quem não quer nada.

Todos na mesa engasgaram-se com a comida ou bebida, Shion e Dohko então, nem se fale. Esses dois ficaram mais roxos que os cabelos de Mu, o que fez Kardia cair na gargalhada, sendo acompanhado por Miro, Afrodite, Régulos, Mask, Manigold e Aioria. O resto tentava segurar o riso.

-Olha o respeito! - reclamou Dohko super vermelho. Já Shion, não conseguia dizer nada de tão envergonhado que estava.

-Ah vá... Vai me dizer que nem uma passadinha de mão você deu? - perguntou fingindo estar incrédulo - Mas uma olhadinha pro material você olhou, né?

-Degel, se você não calar a boca dele, eu mesmo me encarrego de mandá-lo de volta pro caixão! - resmungou Dohko.

Kardia não conseguia parar de rir, Degel até deu um belo de um beliscão na cintura do amado, mas parece que não deu muito resultado, pois esse ria cada vez mais, toda vez que olhava para os rostos de Shion e Dohko. Os que tinham acompanhado Kardia com os risos no começo voltaram a rir com força total. Não sabiam que o antigo escorpião era assim tão divertido.

Já os demais cavaleiros de ouro do presente, torciam para o mestre Shion não descontar a irá neles depois, mas não negavam que estava muito engradado tudo aquilo.

-Mestre... Porque está assim tão vermelho? - perguntou Mu fingindo inocência - O senhor está doente, ou... Está assim pelo o que Kardia disse? - não se agüentando, ele acabou por entrar na brincadeira também.

-Até você Mu? - pergunta Shion incrédulo com o discípulo.

-Mas mestre, eu não fiz nada! - disse Mu na maior cara de pau.

-Carneirinho, se eu fosse você não atormentava o grande mestre! - começou Shaka calmo - Você sabe muito bem que não é legal se intrometer na vida amorosa de ninguém, então se o mestre está namorando o Dohko, não é da sua conta. - falou por fim mais calmo do que nunca, para logo bebericar seu chá.

Shion olhou incrédulo para Shaka. Nunca pensou que ele iria entrar na brincadeira também, então já irritado com tudo isso, se levantou e saiu de perto da turma, indo até seu quarto para espairecer um pouco antes que matasse alguém.

Dohko suspirou fez a mesma coisa e foi direto para seu templo, pois sabia que se seguisse o amigo, iriam aumentar com as brincadeiras e não queria isso.

Os que ficaram a mesa caíram na gargalhada, até os que seguravam a muito custo. Os que conheciam Shaka há mais tempo, não acreditavam que o amigo tinha feito aquilo. Tudo bem que foi algo super leve, nem dava para perceber que era uma brincadeira, mas conhecendo como o conhecem, sabiam que ele também estava ajudando nisso. Já Shaka, comia tranqüilo, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

-O que foi gente? - perguntou Shaka olhando para os amigos - Até parece que disse alguma piada!

-Cara, eu não esperava essa. - disse Kanon tentando controlar o riso - Ainda mais vindo de você!

Com esse comentário, todos voltaram a rir, até Shaka riu junto. Conforme eles iam terminando a refeição, eles faziam piadinhas sobre o assunto e planejando a próxima armação para cima dos futuros pombinhos.

**oOo**

Enquanto isso, Shion estava em seu quarto, deitado na cama de casal e com um travesseiro tapando seu rosto. Quem o visse assim, diria que mais parecia um adolescente do que um adulto com mais de 200 anos nas costas, mas como estava sozinho, ele aproveitava para ser como bem entendesse.

O ariano, não conseguia parar de pensar no que aconteceu no jantar de minutos atrás. Céus resolveram pegar no seu pé. Até seu discípulo e o namorado dele participou das brincadeiras, apesar de eles foram um pouco mais sutis.

_"Será que estava assim tão na cara que eu amo aquele tigre chinês?"_ se perguntou em pensamentos e retirando o travesseiro de seu rosto. Estava torcendo para que não estivesse assim tão óbvio, pois tinha medo da reação do amigo libriano.

-Porque será que eu sinto que as brincadeiras não vão acabar tão cedo? - perguntou-se em um sussurro.

Virou-se na cama, ficando de lado para tentar dormir, torcendo para que esse pressentimento não fosse nada demais e que também essas brincadeiras não continuassem mais.

**oOo**

Dohko também estava em seu quarto, mas estava sentado na janela, olhando para o 13º templo. Estava tentando manter a calma, senão iria até a casa de aquário só para matar Kardia e depois desceria até Áries para matar Shaka e Mu. Só não fez isso ainda, pois iria dar muito trabalho para subir e descer todas essas escadas.

-O Kardia eu até entendo, mas como o Shaka e o Mu criaram toda essa coragem para brincar com Shion? - sussurrou.

Não conseguia entender do porque das brincadeiras. De Kardia esperava de tudo, pois cresceu consigo e sempre desconfiou de seus sentimentos para com Shion, mas Mu nunca foi dado a essas gracinhas, muito menos Shaka. Então foi aí que começou a desconfiar que tivesse algo por trás de tudo isso, mas como conhecia bem demais as duas gerações, sabia que não iria conseguir tirar nada deles.

Resolveu parar de pensar e ir se deitar, quem sabe só assim esquecesse as coisas que aconteceu no jantar, por pelo menos essa noite.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*festinha do pijama em aquário*<strong>_

***Kamy toda alegrinha estada no sofá de regata larga e preta e um shortinho vermelho* Yo povão como estão? o/**

**Kamus: *de bermuda bege e sem camisa* Porque ta tão animadinha? Pelo que me lembre vc está atrasada com o capitulo! **

**Eita homem que adora acabar com a alegria do povo ¬¬" To atrasada sim, mas to alegre pois hoje teremos visita xP**

**Miro: *aparece do nada com um short preto e senta no colo de Kamus* Visita de quem?**

**Keila: De eeeuuu! *aparece com uma camisola branca e um travesseiro na mão* Vou passar a noite com você hj 8D**

**Kamus: *sussurra* Mais uma pra atazanar!**

**Keila: Eu ouvi ò.o Mas nem ligo, pois estou dentro da minha fic *o***

**Miro: Pensei que a fic era da Kamy! O_o *confuso***

**E é, mas estou fazendo pra ela, esqueceram?**

**Miro e Kamus: A é..**

**Agora como vc está aqui, sinta-se a vontade para falar nosso "slogan"...**

**Keila: Opa é pra já... Então povão é o seguinte...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ! \o/**


	9. Plano por água a baixo

**Sejam bem vindos à terceira temporada da fic "Da amizade para o amor", essa fic vai de presente para Dohko de Libra e para minha amada irmãzinha Keila Minamino que fará aniversário dia 24/09... Parabéns querida *-*  
>E só para lembrar, Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a titio Kurumada (ele não quis me vender eles T_T) e também não tem fins lucrativos (uma pena, pois ando precisando), é só pra diversão dessa perva que vos fala rsrsrs...<br>Agora sim, boa leitura! o/**

* * *

><p><strong>Da amizade para o amor 3<strong>

Manhã seguinte, todos levantaram cedo para irem treinar como sempre. Bom, pelo menos a maioria foi treinar, já que tinha um casal presos à cama, ou melhor, um deles estava sendo preso pelo amado. Esse que estava impossibilitado de se mexer era Degel e isso vinha acontecendo desde que voltaram à vida, claro que às vezes conseguia fugir para o treino, mas parece que dessa vez sua fuga não daria certo.

-Kardia me solte, temos treino. - se remexeu Degel, tentando se livrar das garras do amado, mas sem sucesso.

-Temos treino todos os dias, faltar hoje não irá nos matar. - falou Kardia sapeca, começando a distribuir beijinhos no pescoço e alisando a cintura do aquariano.

-Kardia... Pelos Deuses, você ahn... Você está com mais fogo aaahn... Que o normal! - falou entre gemidos. Estava quase se entregando as caricias do escorpiano, mas ainda tentava manter a racionalidade.

-Culpa sua, por estar mais gostoso que o normal. - disse ao apertar a cintura de Degel e desceu seus beijos para o peitoral dele - Agora, pare de reclamar que sei que está gostando. - abre um sorriso safado para logo tomar os lábios do outro em um beijo caliente.

Degel tinha que concordar, estava gostando e muito das cáricias. Kardia se aproveitando que estavam sem roupa na noite quente que tiveram, fazia suas mãos passearem pelo corpo esculpido de aquário sem uma direção certa. Ao ver que não teria escapatória e que já se rendeu a muito tempo, Degel começou a retribuir as caricias, fazendo com que a manhã deles fosse proveitosa até demais.

**oOo**

A tarde chegou e nada de Kardia e Degel aparecerem para combinarem a segunda parte do plano e os pervertidos da turma, não se cansavam de fazerem brincadeiras sobre isso. O casal só apareceu por volta das 3:30 da tarde.

-Até que enfim saíram da toca! - exclamou Miro - E eu pensando que a casa de aquário era fria demais, agora vi que lá é bem quentinha! - riu.

-Lá é fria sim, mas precisa ter dom pra esquentar... Se é que me entende! - brincou Kardia entrando na brincadeira.

-Credo, estou vendo que esses dois não podem ficar juntos por um segundo. - reclamou Degel fazendo todos rirem - Que tal pararem de rir e dizerem o que já pensaram para hoje?

-Eles resolveram ficar batendo papo em vez de pensarem em algo, com a desculpa de vocês não estarem aqui. - disse Kamus entre sério e irônico.

Degel revirou os olhos sem dizer nada, já Kardia abriu um sorriso malicioso só de lembrar da sua manhã com seu amado, mas antes que os pervertidos de plantão abrissem as bocas, Albafica resolveu pedir para alguém pensar em algum bom plano. Fez isso também, pois o deixaram sentado justo ao lado de Manigold, que lhe encarava vez ou outra e acabava por ficar encabulado.

Kardia e Degel sentaram-se no chão, perto de um dos sofás e assim, todos passaram o resto da tarde discutindo sobre o que iriam fazer dessa vez, até que concordaram com o plano de Hasgard, que apesar de simples e clichê, sabiam que daria resultado.

**oOo**

Era quase oito da noite, quando um dos guardas adentrou a sala do grande mestre, fazendo uma mesura e avisando que Shion tinha recebido uma carta. O ariano pediu para que o outro se aproximasse para lhe entregar a tal carta e após fazer isso, o guarda se curvou de novo e saiu.

Shion ficou olhando para o pequeno e simples envelope, tentando imaginar o que continha ali dentro, até que resolveu abrir e ler a carta. Espantou-se ao ver que era Dohko pedindo para que se encontrassem na praia perto do santuário, pois tinha algo de muita importância para lhe dizer.

Sorriu. Tinha algo estranho nessa história, pois sempre que Dohko tinha alguma coisa de suma importância para falar, ele aparecia e seu templo sem pedir licença. Mas ainda não conseguia esconder a curiosidade, já que ali era a letra do libriano, até que se lembrou de Ikki, ele tinha uma grande capacidade de falsificar as letras das pessoas. Resolveu tirar a limpo com o amigo, mas claro, de um jeito que ninguém desconfiasse.

**oOo**

Estava na sala vendo um pouco de televisão, quando vê Shiryu, seu discípulo aparecer e ir até sua direção com pequeno envelope em mãos. Escutou o garoto dizer que um dos guardas tinha entregado a ele avisando que era para Dohko.

O libriano mais velho pegou o envelope meio desconfiado e viu Shiryu sair da sala e indo em direção ao quarto. Abriu a tal cartinha e leu, percebeu que era a letra de Shion e que este pedia para se encontrarem na praia que tinha perto do santuário, pois queria dizer algo de importante.

Estranhou. Normalmente Shion chamava pelo cosmo ou por telepatia quando tinham algum assunto a tratar, mas resolveu atender ao pedido. Levantou-se foi até o quarto para por uma roupa melhor para sair, só que antes que abrisse o guarda roupa escuta a voz de Shion em sua mente. Aprestou atenção em tudo o que ele dizia e riu com isso, por fim os dois fizeram um combinado que eles mesmos não se agüentaram e riram.

Se os outros podiam brincar, eles também podiam.

**oOo**

Já era 22:30 e já tinha uma turminha escondida atrás de umas rochas da praia. Eles eram Shiryu, Seiya, Kardia, Miro e Régulos. Tinham feito um sorteio para ver quem iria espionar, combinando que seriam só cinco pessoas e eles foram os sortudos. Mas já estavam se cansando, pois já era para Dohko ou Shion ter aparecido e nada deles.

-Gente, será que eles vêem mesmo? - perguntou Régulos meio desanimado.

-Eles têm que vir. - começou Shiryu - Eu vi meu mestre se arrumando e logo depois saindo, só não entendo do porque ele não ter chegado ainda. - diz por fim.

-Mas você viu em que direção ele foi? - pergunta Miro.

-Bem, eu o vi indo para trás do santuário e depois o perdi de vista!

-Aff... Só falta a balança armada ter desconfiado de algo. - resmungou Kardia.

-Vamos torcer pra que não. - diz Seiya, mas sem muita convicção.

E assim o tempo foi passando até que deu quase meia noite e eles decidiram voltar. É pelo jeito o plano dessa vez deu errado e Kardia estava doido para matar Hasgard, já que foi ele quem deu essa idéia. Foram todos para o templo de Áries, já que era lá que os esperavam.

Chegando lá, todos os encararam, mas ao verem as caras de desanimo deles, perceberam que o plano não deu certo. Com isso, eles resolveram voltar para suas casas, pois já estava muito tarde e deixariam para pensar em um plano melhor no dia seguinte.

**oOo**

Albafica subia as escadarias o mais rápido que podia e sem fazer barulho. Não estava mais agüentando as olhadas de Manigold para cima de si. Sim, amava aquele homem, mas tinha certeza que não era recíproco. Só não entendia do porque do mesmo viver o provocando desde que voltaram à vida.

Ou ele andava pela casa sem camisa, ou só de toalha com a desculpa de que esqueceu as roupas no quarto, ou então lhe lançava umas olhadelas estranhas.

Decidiu não pensar nisso por agora, pois seu maior interesse era juntar Shion e Dohko, mas quando mal entraram na casa de peixes, sentiu seu braço ser puxado e com a força empregada, seu corpo foi junto, sendo preço pelos braços fortes de Manigold que lhe olhava sério.

-Mani... O que foi? - perguntou meio assustado.

-Acho que precisamos conversar! - respondeu sério e levando o pisciano mais para dentro da casa.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*festa do pijama em aquário*<strong>_

***dormindo de short doll preto, toda esparramada no sofá***

**Miro: *de camiseta vermelha e bermudão cinza* E depois eu é que sou o folgado O.o**

**Kamus: *de camiseta preta e bermuda azul marinho* Como se eu fosse deixá-la em pune depois de toda essa demora! *se aproxima do sofá e o empurra fazendo Kamy cair com tudo no chão***

**AHN? O QUE? QUANDO? ONDE? *levanta assustada olhando pros lados* Estamos sendo atacados? o.o**

**Miro: HAHAHAHAHA...**

**Kamus: Non estamos sendo atacados, mas pela sua demora na fic, duvido que você não seje...**

**Opa, tenho uma explicação pra isso! *se ajeita pra explicar melhor* É que tipo assim, meu PC me fez o favor de dar um pau de fez, pifou legal e tive que mandar pro técnico... Até aí beleza, ainda mais porque ele conseguiu salvar tudo o que tinha aqui *-* Maaaas... Tinha coisas que ele não tinha instalado, como o media player pra poder baixar animes, filmes, doramas... E pior, como alguns sabem, eu sempre uso o office 2007 e o técnico colocou o 2003 ¬¬**

**Miro: Ué, porque você não reclamou com ele?**

**Porque só vi depois que ele foi embora ." Agora como todos sabem, o 2003 não abre o 2007, então tive que vasculhar em tudo qnto é canto pra achar esse capitulo pronto pra por com o word 2003... Mas ainda irei ter de volta o 2007, é muito mais fácil pra mim u.u**

**Kamus: Ótimo, agora que tal parar de falar?**

**Chato ¬¬ Pois bem, vou dizer o de sempre...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA BAKA FELIZ!**


	10. De certa forma, o plano de certo!

**Sejam bem vindos à terceira temporada da fic "Da amizade para o amor", essa fic vai de presente para Dohko de Libra e para minha amada irmãzinha Keila Minamino que fará aniversário dia 24/09... Parabéns querida *-*  
>E só para lembrar, Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a titio Kurumada (ele não quis me vender eles T_T) e também não tem fins lucrativos (uma pena, pois ando precisando), é só pra diversão dessa perva que vos fala rsrsrs...<br>Agora sim, boa leitura! o/**

* * *

><p><strong>Da amizade para o amor 3<strong>

Shion e Dohko tinham chegado ao escritório do 13º templo em pouco tempo, isso graças a tele cinese do ariano. Os dois estavam morrendo de rir, isso porque eles foram até o local combinado, mas ficaram escondidos de um jeito que dessem para ver os espiões de plantão.

Tiveram que fazer muito esforço tremendo para não rirem e o grupinho perceberem que estavam sendo vigiados. Eles não se divertiam tanto assim, a um bom tempo e amaram ver a cara de Kardia quando viu que nenhum dos dois iria aparecer.

-Sério Shion, você viu a cara que o Kardia fez? - perguntou Dohko para logo em seguida rir.

-Se vi... Jurava que ele iria matar alguém ali hahaha... - disse Shion indo se sentar no sofá de seu escritório - Mas sério, porque será que eles querem tanto assim nos juntar? - perguntou com ar de riso, mas em seu pensamento ele já deduzia algo. _"Será que eles perceberam que amo o Dohko? O pior é que ele me vê só como amigo!"_ pensou um pouco desanimado, só que não deixou transparecer.

-Vai saber né? - respondeu, mas depois de uns segundos ficou sério e olhou para o amigo - Ou melhor... Acho que tenho uma idéia! - disse com um olhar enigmático e foi se aproximando de Shion.

-C-como assim Dohko? N-não entendi... Explique-se melhor! - pediu gaguejante, o libriano estava lhe deixando nervoso com aquele olhar.

-Irei explicar da melhor forma possível! - mal falou e se curvou em direção do ariano lhe capturando os lábios.

Shion ficou sem reação diante disso, não esperava algo assim de seu melhor amigo. Mas ao sentir a língua de Dohko pedindo passagem, acordou do choque e começou a retribuir o beijo.

De inicio foi um beijo lento, mas conforme os minutos passavam, eles começavam a exigir mais, até que Dohko não se agüentando, foi empurrando com o próprio corpo o de Shion, fazendo com que ambos ficassem deitados no sofá. Tudo isso, sem parar o beijo.

Dohko vendo que não tinha nenhuma resistência vindo de Shion, resolveu descer suas mãos pelas laterais do amigo para logo adentrá-la pela camisa que ele usava, sentindo o ariano se arrepiar com o toque. Depois de muito se beijarem, eles separaram os lábios, para poderem recuperar o fôlego.

Ficaram se olhando por um tempo, tentavam entender o que se passava por ali. Ou melhor, Shion tentava entender. Não conseguia acreditar que seu melhor amigo tinha lhe beijado, queria saber se ele o amava ou não. Olhou nos olhos de Dohko e o que viu ali, lhe tirou o ar. Sim, os olhos dele o diziam que era amado da mesma forma que amava.

Sem conseguir se conter, Shion puxou Dohko para mais um beijo, só que dessa vez, era mais ardente, mais desesperado. Em meio aos beijos apaixonados que trocavam, foram retirando suas roupas.

Começaram pelas camisas, as puxando para cima, em vez de desabotoarem. Depois, enquanto Dohko partiu o beijo e foi até o pescoço de Shion pra distribuir beijos e mordidas, ele foi abrindo a calça do ariano e a descendo junto da cueca verde escuro que o lemúriano usava.

Após retirar toda a roupa do amado, Dohko se ajoelhou do melhor jeito que conseguiu no sofá e foi retirando o resto de suas próprias roupas. Ao ficar completamente nu, ele voltou a se deitar sobre o corpo másculo de Shion, lhe dando um leve selo em seus lábios e logo levando seus dedos para que o ariano pudesse lambê-los.

Não deu outra, ao entender o que o libriano queria, Shion começou a sugar com gosto os três dedos que lhe foram entregues. Segundos depois, Dohko levou seus dedos até a entrada do ariano, inserindo um por um e foi massageando, até ver o amado bem acostumado.

Ao ver que Shion estava pronto para lhe receber, ele retirou os dedos e se posicionou entre as pernas do ariano, mas antes de inserir seu membro, Dohko olhou nos olhos do amado e quando Shion fez que sim com a cabeça, ele foi entrando no lemúriano.

No começo, Shion sentiu um pouco de dor, mas agradeceu aos Deuses por Dohko após estar todo nele, ficar parado a espera dele se acostumar. Quando finalmente se acostumou com o volume, o ariano rebolou levemente, para mostrar ao libriano que já podia se mexer.

Sem presa, Dohko começou com os movimentos e conforme os gemidos de prazer iam aumentando, ele aumentava as estocadas. Quando percebeu que estava perto do clímax, o libriano levou uma de suas mãos até o membro até então esquecido do ariano e começou a massageá-lo na mesma velocidade que entrava em Shion.

Em poucos minutos, ambos sentiram seus membros vibrarem e expelirem suas sementes. Dohko caiu em cima do corpo de Shion, para poder conseguir recuperar seu fôlego. Quando conseguiu recuperar uma parte de seu fôlego, o libriano levantou um pouco sem tronco, para que o ariano pudesse respirar melhor. Trocaram um leve beijo e ficaram se olhando por um tempo.

-Eu te amo Shion! - sussurrou Dohko.

-Eu também te amo Dohko! -sussurrou Shion de volta, todo emocionado.

Parece que depois de anos, finalmente os grandes amigos, puderam desfrutar do grande amor que tinham um pelo outro.

**oOo**

Dia seguinte, os dourados estavam todos reunidos na arena e dessa vez, tinham a companhia dos bronzeados. Só que em vez de estarem treinando como deviam, eles estavam mesmo era matutando para ver como juntariam os mais velhos.

Claro que tinha um ou outro reclamando, pedindo para que parassem com esses planos malucos, mas os que estavam interessados em darem umas de cupidos, nem davam bola para as reclamações.

-E agora? Como poderemos juntar os due logo, hein? - perguntou Manigold, com seu italiano arrastado e com um braço com volta de um Albafica corado.

-Eu só terei alguma idéia depois que me responderem algo! - começou Áspros - O que foi que eu perdi? - perguntou olhando para o braço de Mani em volta da cintura de Alba.

-Pelo que io me lembro nada! - respondeu cínico, mas logo abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

-Opa, espera lá... Vocês dois? Sério isso? - perguntou Kardia ao finalmente notar o novo casal - Mas cara... Quando isso?

-Nós conversamos ontem.

-Conversamos? - olhou Albafica acusatório para o amado - Você me atacou ontem, isso sim!

Manigold não se agüentou e riu, ou melhor, gargalhou. Sim, ao chegarem à casa de peixes, Mani, tinha em mente com conversar primeiro com Albafica, mas ele não conseguiu se segurar e teve que agarrá-lo.

-Ótimo, agora que já sabemos o que aconteceu, que tal pensarmos em um plano pra juntar os dois encalhados? - perguntou Défteros.

-De que encalhados está falando Def? - perguntou Dohko que tinha acabado de chegar ao lado de Shion.

-Mestre? - quase gritou Shiryu pelo susto que levou.

Todos olharam assustados para a dupla que tinha acabado de chegar. Os dourados do presente mais os bronzeados estavam suando frio, pois sabiam que se Shion souber o que estava acontecendo ali, iriam todos receber um belo de um castigo.

Já os dourados do passado estavam um pouco mais calmos, isso por causa da longa amizade que tinham com os dois que acabaram de chegar, mas nem por isso deixaram de ficarem tensos, pois teriam que ter ouvidos para escutarem as reclamações.

Mas foi aí que Régulos reparou melhor nas mãos dos recém chegados. Eles estavam de mãos dadas, como um casal apaixonado. Levantou seus olhos e pode ver os rostos iluminados deles.

-VOCÊS ESTÃO JUNTOS! - gritou Régulos animado ao perceber o óbvio.

Todos olharam assustados para a dupla e viram que Régulos tinha razão.

-Ei, quer dizer então, que nosso plano, de certa forma, deu certo? - perguntou Seiya.

Shion e Dohko se entre olharam com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Sim, o plano de algum jeito acabou unindo aqueles dois. Mesmo não tendo sido do jeito mais "romântico" que alguns esperavam.

**"FIM"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*festa do pijama na casa de aquário*<strong>_

**Yo povin o/ *sentada toda comportada com uma camisola dourada que ia até os pés e tinha uma abertura em uma das laterais até o meio das coxa revelado uma de suas pernas* **

**Kamus: Olá! *sentado ao lado direito de Kamy e usava só uma samba canção verde escura***

**Miro: E aí cambada o/ *sentado do outro lado de Kamy e usava uma samba canção preta com um enorme escorpião na lateral***

**Como podem ver, aqui é o final dessa loucura toda, espero que todos tenham gostado dessa maluquice e claro, que minha amada irmãzinha de coração tenha gostado também, pois Keila, como você sabe, isso tudo foi para você e me perdoe por todas as demoras ^_^**

**Kamus: E perdoem ela também po não saber escrever e postar essa coisa que ela chama de fic, pra vocês! u.u**

**EEEIII Ò.o**

**Miro: Verdade, mas juramos que vamos dar umas aulinhas de escrita pra ela, pra ver se melhora algo! xP**

**Opa, pó'parando ò.ó E antes que saia um quebra pau aqui, vou dizer o de sempre...**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIIIIIZ! \o/**


End file.
